Ajeeb Dastaan Hai Yeh
by HoodedIronLady
Summary: He loved her a lot n his loved killed her. After her reincarnation centuries later, he sees her again but she doesn't remember anything. Now he has to steal her heart all the while protecting his secret from her. Will she fall in love with him again? Will she remember her past life? What will happen if she knows his secret? A Vampire Love Story! Totally different from other stories
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone..! This is my first AbhiRika story.. Mjhe ptaa hai k mein pehle hi bht saari stories start krr chuki hun n I promise mein woh sbb stories complete krungi.. but yeh ekk aisi story hai jo mein ne bht dil se likhi hai.. aur jo likhne mein mjhe bht maza aa rha hai.. :)

So please do tell me k aap ko yeh chapter kaisa lgaa..? aur should I continue this story or not?

 _ **Important..!**_

Okay.. The only thing you have to keep in mind regarding this story is that Vampires can't bear sunlight.. they have to stay away from sunlight as they will burn n leave black smoke visible to every one.. They can change their appearance to look more like a human.. but when they r vampire they have large n sharp canines, visible to everyone.. They don't age.. their nails look like sharp claws.. n they can change their eye color according to what they are feeling even in human form.. n humans fear the vampires.. You will know more as the story continues.. Right now, only Abhijeet is a vampire..

Please inform me if u see any mistakes n I'll try my best to fix them.. :)

Please Review whether Positive or Negative.. ;)

 **AJEEB DASTAAN HAI YEH**

 **Prologue**

 _ **Indrapur - 1492**_

She quietly jumped to the other side of the fence, trying to make as little noise as possible n succeeding in it. She quickly ducked in the darkness, looking for something out of the ordinary but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw nothing. She adjusted her cloak on her head n stealthily kept moving, trying not to make any noise, which might awake the palace guards..

She finally reached the backdoor of the palace garden that she had specially made for these times. Glancing back once more she realized that no one was following her so she quickly opened the door n went outside.

It was silent everywhere, except for some occasional barking or howling from the dogs, but she just walked, not scared a bit as she had done this a few times before.

She finally arrived at the lake which was surrounded by trees. The full moon shone brightly over the lake, looking mystical. She was hypnotized by the beauty, as always.

She came out of her thoughts when she heard a flute being played. It was being played really beautifully, completing the scene. The flute stopped playing suddenly after a few moments. She looked around in disappointment when she couldn't hear the flute playing anymore..

She jumped when she heard a cold voice from behind her, 'kon ho tum?'

She turned around but couldnt see anyone behind her. she shivered but stood her ground bravely n said, 'Hum Indrapur ki Rajkumaari, Tarika hain. aap kon ho? aur kahan ho?' she said while looking here n there..

She shrieked when a hand landed on her shoulder from behind and turned around quickly n her breath was caught in her throat; he was a very handsome man, possibly in his mid-twenties. his eyes were black that shone a little in the moonlight n they held an emotion she couldn't decipher..

He took a step towards her n she instinctively stepped back until there was nowhere else to go as her body collided with a tree. He put a hand beside her face n the other held her by the waist.

She didn't knew why but she didn't felt threatened by his presence. Oddly she felt a strange sense of comfort that she never felt her entire life. She closed her eyes when she felt his hot breath on her face. He leaned down at her ear n whispered.

'Tmhein darr nhn lgg rha?' His voice was slightly confused.

'Nhn. hmein aap pe poora bharosa hai..' Her voice was calm n he knew she was telling the truth.

'Kyun?' He asked simply.

She opened her eyes n looked into his dark eyes n said, 'iss kyun kaa jwaab tou hmaare paas bhi nhn hai. hmein aisa lgtaa hai k hm aap ko hmesha se jante hain aur hmesha k liye aap ki bnn krr rehna chahte hain..'

He smirked a little at her bold confession n brushed his lips lightly against hers n said, 'meri sachayi jaane bghair hi?'

She looked at his with confused expressions n said, 'kaisi sachayi?'

He kept looking into her eyes n suddenly his eyes changed color from pure black to glowing red and his canines grew slightly like sharp fangs as well as the nails on his hands' fingers changed into sharp little claws.

Tarika looked enchanted by his new looks, no sign of fear that he was so used to seeing. She lifted her hand and put it on his cheek n rubbed his chin a little with her thumb. He put his hand on her hand which was on her face n kissed the center of the palm. He then looked at her curiously, not understanding why she was not afraid of him..

he stepped a little away from her, still holding her hand..

'tmhein abb bhi mjh se darr nhn lgg rhaa?' he asked, a little shock in his voice..

Tarika shook her head in no.

He just looked at her for some time n she stared right back at him. She didn't knew how or why, but she started feeling a little light headed and was about to fall down due to sudden weakness but he caught her.

'Mera naam Abhijeet hai.' He said suddenly as he helped Tarika to sit down with her back supported by the tree.

Tarika smiled lightly n said, 'Bht pyaara naam hai.'

They stayed silent, just enjoying each other's peaceful company as Tarika rested her head on Abhijeet's shoulder n they watched the beauty of the lake.

Suddenly Tarika said, 'Abhi aap bjaa rhey thay naa who bansuri.' It wasn't a question, just a statement but Abhijeet nodded anyways.

'Aap phrr se bjaen gein?' She asked in a hopeful n cute voice, one he couldn't refuse, so he pulled out his flute n started playing.

Tarika sat there listening to the enchanting music until sun was about to rise n she had to go.

'Hmein jaana hoga Abhijeet.' She said regretfully, but he nodded in understanding n picked her up bridal style.

'Mjhe btaao k kahan jaana hai.' Abhijeet said in a voice that held no room for discussion n Tarika just pointed at the direction of her palace.

Abhijeet just nodded n started running towards her home, careful of the pretty girl in his arms as he dodged the trees n their branches. He looked down to see if she was okay n smiled when he saw that she was already asleep. He slowed his speed a little so that she may enjoy the breeze slight breeze while sleeping.

Hours later, he landed on her balcony lightly n walked inside her room which was decorated lavishly in gold, silver, jewels and diamonds. He softly put her on the king sized bed n covered her with blankets. He smiled softly as she looked so beautiful n precious. He kissed her on the forehead n was gone as soon as someone opened the door of her room.

Tarika didn't knew when she felt asleep but she knew that she had never felt this much peace while sleeping before. But her peaceful slumber was broken when her mother woke her up.

'Tarika beta, uth jaen. Aap k babuji aap ka nashte pe intezaar krr rhey hain.'

Tarika made an irritated face but knew it would be useless to argue with her mother. So she nodded to her mother n stood up to get ready for the day, not forgetting the stranger of last night who didn't felt like a stranger.

It became a sort of a tradition for them. Every month at full moon, they would meet at the forest by the lake at midnight. He would play the flute for her n she would admire his work while looking at him in the moon light, unknown of the tragedy that was about to strike.

 **O-O-O-O**

She was deciding what to wear for their 5th meeting when someone knocked at her door and her mother came in. She was a little worried as her mother never came in her room this late at night.

'Arey maa.. aap iiss waqt? Koi kaam tha aap ko tou hmein bula lea hota..' Tarika said to her mother.

Her mother said nothing as she held Tarika by her shoulders n made her sit on the bed. She held tarika's face by the chin n kissed her forehead lightly.

'Kitni bari ho gayi hai meri guriya.' She hugged Tarika tightly, which Tarika returned but she was still a bit confused.

Tarika separated a bit form her mother n asked, 'Kea hua maa? Sbb theek tou hai naa?'

T.M smiled a little sadly n said, 'haan.. sbb theek hai.. bss tmhaare babuji ne aaj tmhaara rishta pakka krr dea hai.. hmaare saath waale raajiye k Raajkumar Vaibhav k saath.. blkul chaand sooraj ki jori lgegi tm donon ki. 3 mahine baad ki shaadi kaa muhurat nikaala hai pandit jee ne..'

Her mother was saying something else but she didn't hear anything else. She was just thinking about the stranger she met some months ago n was still meeting him monthly. She thought about talking about him to her mother but she was already gone by then.

Tarika stood up from her bed n put the cloak around her. She had to meet Abhijeet quickly.

When she arrived at the lake, Abhijeet was present there before her, as always. She sat down by him while facing the lake n was about to say something when Abhijeet started playing the flute. It was a really beautiful tune, one she hadn't heard before. Listening to it made her forget about her worries n she put her head on his shoulder n drifted to her dream where they were together forever.

 **O-O-O-O**

It would have been their 6th meeting with each other at night when Tarika was late to arrive at the lake. Naturally, Abhijeet became worried as she was never late. When she didn't arrive after an hour, Abhijeet knew something was wrong.

He went as quickly as possible towards her palace, his heart beating wildly as an indication that something was wrong. He arrived at the balcony of her room n was shocked to see Tarika lying on her bed with a wound on the exact same spot as her heart n blood spread everywhere. There was a mixture of disbelief n terror in her eyes. He couldn't bear to look at her so he averted his gaze but the person sitting on the bed next to Tarika's body surprised him greatly.

Tarika's mother was sitting there, beside the dead body of her daughter, holding a knife colored in blood, looking at him with fear, disgust n hatred.

'Tum abb chale jao yahan se.. peechha chhor do hmaara.. tmhaare yahan rehne ki wjah ko hmne khtm krr dea.. hmne apni beti ko apne haathon se khtm kea hai.. abb chale jao yahan se.. wrnaa hmein sipahiyon ko bulaana paregaa..'

Abhijeet could only watch n listen in shock. But as the bedroom door opened n soldiers started coming in the room, he ran away from the palace, never to look back.

 **O-O-O-O**

 **A/N:** soooooo how was it? Should I continue this story or not? Please review so I may know what you think..!

Will update in a few days as I've already half written the next chap.. ;)

Please Review..! :D

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone..! Thank you soooooo much for your reviews guys..! I m so glad that you all like this story..

I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well..! Please point out any mistakes you might see so I can fix them n feel free to ask any question that you have.. :)

Please Review whether Positive or Negative.. ;)

 **AJEEB DASTAAN HAI YEH**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Mumbai - 2016**_

'chal naa Tarika.. tere liye uss naye club mein booking krr wayi hai Nikhil hai.. Purvi aur Sachin ko bhi bulaya hai.. tu bss jldi se tyaar ho jaa..' Fara said while opening the door of Tarika's room. She was shocked to see the mess in her room.

All the paintings were thrown across the room, damaging the frame of said paintings. The bedsheets, blankets and pillows were also thrown haphazardly throughout the room. The books on the side table were also pushed off the table. It looked like a tornado had gone through the room which was shocking as Tarika was a neat freak who couldn't bear any dirt or dust..

'Tarika..!' Fara shouted at Tarika who was lying face first on her bed.

Tarika didn't reply her, she just continued sobbing in the pillow. Fara quickly went out of the room and came back minutes later with a glass of water which she kept on the small side table which was beside the bed. Then she forcefully made Tarika sit and then handed her the glass of water.

'Thora saa paani pee lo Taru.. please..' Fara pleaded and Tarika complied n took some sips.

'Bss..' Tarika said while pushing the glass away. Fara nodded and put the glass on the table and fully faced Tarika who had stopped crying but her eyes were blood shot. Fara couldn't bear to see the broken look in her friend's eyes and hugged her tightly. It looked like Tarika was waiting for some kind of support as she started crying once more as she clutched Fara as a lifeline.

Fara kept quiet n slowly patted her back as she let all the pain out. After sometime Tarika calmed down n separated from Fara.

'Kea hua Taru?' Fara asked softly, but Tarika just nodded her head in no.

'arey meri jaan.. btaao naa kea hua?'

'ww.. woh Vaibhav.. uss ne..' Tarika starts to sob again making it imposible for her to talk.

Fara in anger said, 'kea kya uss Vaibhav ne? koi badtameezi ki hai tere saath? tu bss bol, zndaa nhn chhorungi mein uss ko..'

'arey nhn nhn.. aisa kuch nhn kea uss ne..' Tarika says in a hurry.. 'uss ne mjhse break up kea hai.. woh keh rha hai k uss ko mere saath abb koi rishta nhn rkhnaa.. uss ko koi aur larki mil gayi hai.. uss ne mjhe aisa gift dea meri birthday pe..'

Tarika started crying again and this time Fara let her. She wanted Tarika to let go of all the negative feelings through tears. After a while, Tarika calmed down n wiped her tears. Fara handed her the glass of water n Tarika wordlessly drank it. The silence was becoming unbearable for Tarika, so she said.

'Waise Fara tm iss waqt ghr pe kea krr rhi ho? Tum tou office mein hoti honaa iss waqt?' Tarika was genuinely shocked as it was 6 in the evening n Fara's office closed at 7.

'Mein jldi iss liye aayi thi k mjhe Nik ne kaha tha k uss ne teri birthday k liye ekk new club mein booking krayi hai.. aur Sachin aur Purvi ko bhi invite kea hai.. tm jldi se ready ho jao.. woh log bhi bss aate hi houn gein..' Fara said while standing up n opened Tarika's cupboard to look for some clothes for Tarika to wear.

'yaar mjhe kahein nhn jaana Fara.. tm please meri taraf se sorry bol do unn sbb ko..' Tarika said n lies down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

'aisa kaise ho sktaa hai Taru? Teri birthday hai yaar.. aur phrr Nik ne pehle se booking krwayi hai wahan pe..' Fara tries to make Tarika understand all the while sorting out clothes for her.

'haan tou tm log chale jao yaar.. mera blkul dil nhn krr rha jaane kaa..' Tarika pleaded which fell on deaf ears.

'nhn Taru.. mein tjhe aise akele ghr mein nhn chhor k jaungi.. tu akele mein ptaa nhn kea soch soch k apna dmagh khraab kregi..' Fara said in a final tone. Tarika was about to object when Fara said in a threatening tone. 'tu chal rhi hai yaa mein Purvi ko bolun?' Fara threatens as she knows Purvi will definitely convince Tarika to go out with them.

'axhaa yaar.. chalti hun mein.. tu Purvi ko mtt bol..' Tarika said n got up from the bed n headed towards the washroom for a hot shower.

'Mein ne tere kaprey nkaal diye hain..' Fara informed her n went out of the room to get ready herself.

 **O-O-O-O**

The music was loud n blaring but he was used to it. He was making a round in his club, chatting casually with the waiters n workers when his gaze went to the entrance n he was surprised. No! He was shocked.! Never in his wildest dreams he could have thought that he would see this. He had lost all hope of ever seeing her. But here she is.! In front of him. After waiting for all these centuries..

She was still as beautiful as he remembered.. Radiant as ever.. She was wearing a navy blue dress which came till her knees with black high heels and a simple black bracelet n earrings. Her curly black hairs were set in a messy bun with dark eye makeup n shiny lip gloss. She was laughing with some other people; 2 girls n 2 boys. He immediately felt a strong surge of jealousy pass through him when he saw her talking with some other boys. He closed his eyes for a moment and with great difficulty he suppressed the feeling as he knew that his eyes will be red if he didn't get his anger under control and if anyone noticed it, there would be trouble.

So, he put on his best fake smile n went towards the table on which they were sitting but as he made his way towards her, he saw that the others went on the dance floor leaving her alone at the table and he smiled at the chance to talk to her but then he saw something that made his blood boil and his eyes shone red in anger and he hurried making his way towards her.

 **O-O-O-O**

Fara was right. She needed to get out of the confines of the apartment so that she couldn't think about the break up. Fara didn't told Purvi what happened but Purvi knew something was wrong but didn't pry n tried to divert Tarika's mood which helped during the ride to the club and before she knew it, she was laughing with Fara, Purvi, Nikhil n Sachin while stepping inside the cllub, unaware of someone watching her.

The club was made in a very artistic old era style which was a good contrast from the modern everyday club. It was a part club, part restaurant which was full as it had just opened a few weeks ago n everyone wanted to try it out. The music was loud but not loud enough to hurt the ears n the lights were just the right color n frequency which didn't hurt the eyes. They went towards the tables at the restaurant area which were unsurprisingly empty as a lot of people were on the dance floor or at the bar. Everyone was about to sit down when Tarika looked pointedly at the couples n said, 'Tum log yahan kyun aa rhey ho?'

Everyone looked at Tarika in surprise.

'kea mtlbb Taru? hum bethne aa rhey hain..' Purvi replied, feeling a little confused.

'yehi tou poochh rhi hun k kyun beth rhey ho tm log? jaa k enjoy kro yaar tm log dance floor pe..' Tarika urged them.

Fara seemed a bit hesitant. 'lekn Tarika yaar..' she was cut in between when Tarika interrupted her.

'lekn wekn kuch nhn.. tm enjoy kro Fara.. I m okay..' she gave Fara a reassuring smile to which Fara smiled back n nodded.

'Theek hai.. hum thori dair mein aate hain..' saying this Fara n Purvi went to the dance floor with their respected boyfriends n Tarika ordered a drink for herself.

Tarika wasn't lying when she said she was feeling okay. When she got out of the apartment, she was feeling upset but as soon as she stepped inside the club, her mood noticeably brightened. She didn't knew how or why, but this place seemed to calm her down n helped the change in her mood. The music soothed her a little n the drink helped her to keep calm n forget about the betrayal, helplessness n anger she was feeling.

She noticed while drinking a glass of wine that the club/restaurant was actually a three part place, including a dance floor, restaurant and bar, each separated with a glass wall. She could see her friends dancing on the dance floor n smiled sadly thinking about a time when she used to dance with Vaibhav.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't noticed a person standing in front of her. She was startled when he held her hand n said, 'tm jaisi pyaari larki yahan akele kyun bethi hai? mere saath chalo, kbhi akela nhn rehna paregaa..' saying this he jerked her n her drink fell from her glass onto her dress..

'kea bdtameezi hai yeh? chhoro mera haath..' Tarika said angrily while trying to pry her hand from her but no luck. He was a heavy built man who was wearing a ripped jeans n yellow t-shirt with gold chains hanging from his neck n a pierced ear.

'arey darling.. abhi bdtameezi ki hi kahan hai hmne tmhaare saath.. akele mein chalo phrr btaate hain k bdtameezi kea hoti hai..' he said the last sentence while leaning towards her n she immediately smelled alcohol on him.

He was about to touch her cheek when someone held his hand with enough strength that she heard some bones snapping. Tarika looked at the person who was glaring at the one who was holding her hand.

He was a really handsome man with dark eyes n black hair which were messy but suited him. He was wearing black jeans with dark blue t-shirt and black leather jacket.

'Aah.. yeh kea krr rhey ho tm? chhoro mera haath..' The drunk man asked in pain, leaving Tarika's hand.

'Tm jo krr rhey thay uss kaa jwaab de rhaa thaa mein.. tmne haath chhora thaa iss larki kaa jo mjhse bol rhey ho?' Her savior said in a cold tone while putting more pressure on his hand which made the drunk person cry out in pain once again.

'mjhe maaf krr do bhai.. mjhe nhn ptaa thaa k iss k saath koi hai..' he said in an afraid tone. The person in black let go of his hand and held him by the front of his shirt n said in a low but dangerous tone, 'Aainda mjhe iss larki k aas paas bhi nazr aaey tou zndaa nhn chhorunga tmhein..'

The man just nodded in fear as he could clearly see the raw anger in his eyes even though he was drunk. He apologized profusely to Tarika n hurriedly went out of the club.

Her rescuer turned towards Tarika with noticeable soft look in his eyes n asked in a soft voice, 'tm theek ho?'

Tarika couldn't bring herself to say anything, so she just nodded, looking at him with shock n admiration.

He chuckled a little n forwarded his hand to her. 'Mera naam Abhijeet hai.. mein iss club/restaurant kaa owner hun..'

Tarika was about to forward her hand towards him, when she suddenly felt a little dizzy n was about to fall down when the stranger, Abhijeet, held her.

 **O-O-O-O**

 **A/N:** Soooo how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Needs Improvement? Not Interesting? Please Review n tell me what do you think..!

Waiting for your Reviews.. Will update soon.. :)

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


End file.
